


Coincés

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, One Shot, Rape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Hermione et Drago sont enfermés dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sans-Nom. Ils sont condamnés à vivre en silence sans pouvoir communiquer autrement que par des gestes et à partager leur repas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Coincés

Hermione fut jetée au cachot du Manoir Malfoy. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Elle leur avait donné l'opportunité. Hélas, elle n'avait pas pu les suivre. Elle se retrouva donc seule dans l'obscurité et la crasse la plus immonde. Elle avait froid et tenait tant bien que mal sa peau blessée où cette folle de Bellatrix avait écrit Sang-de-Bourbe aussi propre que possible. C'était hélas presque mission impossible. Elle espérait que cela ne s'infecterait pas avec le temps.

Rapidement, on vint lui amener un compagnon de chambrée et elle fut surprise de reconnaître son identité. Il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy lui-même dans un bien piteux état. Il tremblait lui aussi. Il venait de toute évidence de subir le doloris avant d'être jeté ici.

Le Sang-Pur lui jeta un regard douloureux mais teinté d'arrogance avant de partir s'installer dans le coin opposé à elle. Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire de toute façon. Le silence et l'obscurité oppressante les accompagnèrent dans le sommeil. Queudver venait deux fois par jour leur apporter à manger. Du pain rassis et un seau d'eau.

La première fois qu'il était venu, Malfoy dormait. Elle avait attendu que le Mangemort soit parti avant de réveiller le Serpentard. Il l'avait attrapé à la gorge et plaquée contre le mur avec violence. Elle avait été surprise par sa force. Elle suffoquait. Elle l'avait attrapé et essayé d'articuler quelques paroles mais avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et Malfoy semblait parler lui aussi mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche non plus alors que ses lèvres remuaient.

Elle lui attrapa le bras de ses deux mains et essaya de se libérer. Elle cherchait à respirer mais en était totalement incapable. Elle allait mourir dans ce sinistre cachot de la main de Drago Malfoy alors qu'elle voulait juste le réveiller pour partager le pain et l'eau. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues face à cette situation stupide alors que des points noirs commençaient à obstruer sa vue du visage sombre et les yeux acier du Serpentard.

Elle s'évanouit dans les bras de ce dernier, impuissante.

xXxXxXx

Drago avait reconnu Harry Potter mais en le regardant dans les yeux, il avait su qu'il ne serait pas bon de le dénoncer. Le Lord Noir était fou à lier. Il ne voulait pas être l'esclave d'un cinglé. Potter était la seule personne au monde à avoir une chance de le tuer. Du moins, c'était la rumeur, l'espoir du camp de la lumière. Il était l'élu. Alors, il avait fait comme s'il ne reconnaissait pas le Survivant. Et Potter s'était enfui avec Weasley grâce à une initiative de Granger.

Sa tante avait appelé le Lord Noir et ce dernier était arrivé juste après le départ des Gryffondor. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su qu'il avait menti. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait su mais il n'en était pas surpris. Le mage noir était connu pour sa puissance et sa connaissance de la magie. Il avait subi le doloris pendant … au moins une demi-heure ! Puis, il avait été jeté dans le cachot.

Son père l'avait renié. Il était maintenant un Sans-Nom. Un traître. Il ne valait guère mieux qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe à présent. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils l'avaient jeté dans la même cellule que Granger.

Elle l'avait observé quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Elle n'avait rien dit. C'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait pas s'expliquer avec elle. Il avait tant à assimiler, à digérer …

Il s'était installé dans le coin opposé et avait serré sa cape autour de lui pour maintenir un maximum de chaleur. Rien que les lieux le dégoûtaient mais il savait que s'il se plaignait, il allait souffrir encore plus. Ses membres tremblaient encore de sa dernière séance de doloris, il n'en voulait pas une autre. Il allait se contenter de ce qu'il avait.

Il s'était endormi, malheureux, se souvenant du regard honteux de son père et celui triste et inquiet de sa mère. Cela dit, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir menti. Il devrait vivre avec ça et il était prêt à assumer son choix.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son épaule et il réagit immédiatement. Il attrapa son agresseur à la gorge. Il s'agissait de Granger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne peux pas dormir tranquille ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis prisonnier ici avec toi que je te laisserai me toucher ! »

Il la sentit serrer son bras alors qu'elle suffoquait entre ses doigts. Il ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'il était en train de la tuer. Il la relâcha quand il la sentit s'effondrer telle une poupée de chiffon, inconsciente. Le Serpentard fut horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire et il tint le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, essayant de la réveiller. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Il n'avait jamais voulu.

Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait la marque de ses doigts sur sa peau pâle. Il la secoua légèrement. Il pria ne pas l'avoir tuée. Il s'assura qu'elle respirait en posant sa main au-dessus de son nez. C'était faible mais régulier. Elle vivait toujours.

« Merci, Merlin ! » soupira-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur de sa sinistre cellule.

Il l'allongea sur sa paillasse et ôta sa cape pour la couvrir. Il resta à ses côtés et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Il vit le plateau avec l'eau et le pain. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup. Elle s'était approché de lui, l'avait réveillé… pour manger. Il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait même pas songé à le faire pour elle.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et écarta ses mèches blondes. Il la veilla longuement, incapable de s'endormir avant de voir ses yeux à nouveau. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle se réveillerait. Il était incapable de manger quoi que ce soit mais il but un peu d'eau.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il la vit enfin ouvrir les yeux après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité. Elle toussa et se redressa lentement. Il la vit se tenir la tête et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vas-y doucement, Granger, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « J'ai bien failli te tuer. »

Elle leva la tête et s'écarta vivement de lui, un brin effrayée.

« Du calme. Je ne vais plus te blesser, je te le promets. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et Drago la vit remuer les lèvres. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et merde ! » maugréa-t-il. « Naturellement, il fallait qu'ils nous jettent un sort pour qu'on ne puisse pas communiquer… »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il se tourna ensuite vers la nourriture et prit le pain pour le partager en deux. Il tendit un morceau à la Gryffondor en même temps qu'un verre d'eau. Il la vit hésiter un instant avant de les accepter en silence. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête en guise de remerciement.

Elle tenta de parler mais il ne comprit rien du tout. Il leva les mains pour la sommer de se calmer. Il lui fit comprendre tant bien que mal par des signes qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Qu'il était dur d'avoir une conversation de cette façon, même avec elle qu'il savait être très intelligente. Il ne disputait pas la première place avec elle depuis des années pour rien !

Elle sembla comprendre finalement ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire et il crut lire un mot sur ses lèvres. ' _Magie ?'_ Il confirma d'un hochement de tête tout en soupirant. Ils seraient accompagnés par un silence pesant, incapables d'émettre le moindre son. Voilà qui serait ennuyeux à mourir.

Il mangea lentement son morceau de pain et but un peu d'eau avant de s'écarter de la Gryffondor pour rejoindre l'espace de l'autre côté de la cellule. Garder un minimum de distance entre eux, qu'ils aient chacun leur bulle d'intimité quand cela était nécessaire.

Il s'allongea sur la paillasse et s'endormit, présentant à sa camarade de cellule son dos afin de ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de voir ses larmes. L'avantage du sortilège de silence, il pouvait renifler, pleurer, crier, faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Il devait juste veiller à garder son corps calme et immobile afin de ne pas attirer son attention.

Les jours et les nuits commencèrent à se confondre loin de la lumière du soleil. Ce n'était plus que périodes d'éveil et de sommeil. Et ce silence oppressant qui les accompagnait et les angoissait. Ils restaient seuls, chacun de leur côté, ne se rapprochant l'un de l'autre que pour partager leur maigre repas.

Ils ne voyaient personne d'autres que Queudver qui se chargeait de leur apporter cette nourriture. Aucun visiteur, aucune torture si ce n'est ce silence qui les rendrait fou à la longue, rien. Mais ce rien était pire que n'importe quel sortilège aux yeux du Serpentard. Il préférait de loin subir le doloris à ce silence de mort.

Après une vingtaine de périodes de sommeil, la température commença à descendre dans le cachot. L'hiver devait être finalement arrivé, ou presque. Il devait être novembre ou peut-être déjà décembre. Sans aucun lien avec la civilisation, Drago ne pouvait en être certain. Et compter les jours sans même voir le soleil se lever était impossible. La seule certitude qu'ils avaient était les deux repas par jour donnés par Queudver.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers Granger et la vit trembler contre le mur. Lui aussi avait un peu froid mais il avait sa cape. Il soupira et se leva pour traverser la cellule. Il lui tendit sa cape en silence. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose de rassurant mais avec le sortilège, rien qu'essayer était une perte de temps.

Elle le regarda un instant, immobile, transie de froid, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper le tissu. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en remerciement et se recouvrit. Drago retourna à sa place et serra ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer.

Il fut surpris de la voir arriver quelques instants plus tard, silencieuse et s'installer à côté de lui. En temps normal, il aurait protesté, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire mais ici, tout était différent. Chaque geste était l'équivalent de mots. Il la laissa donc faire. Elle passa sa cape derrière son dos et les couvrit tous les deux alors qu'elle se collait contre lui.

Encore une fois, en temps normal, il se serait dégagé mais la chaleur de son corps lui fit du bien physiquement tout comme son geste lui posa un baume au cœur. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement en remerciement. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, partageant leur chaleur et la cape qui leur faisait office de couverture.

xXxXxXx

Hermione se réveilla doucement et se sentit bien, au chaud, dans les bras de Malfoy. Elle sentait encore un peu le froid environnant mais il était coupé par la cape du Serpentard qui heureusement était ensorcelée. Elle sentait le mouvement lent et régulier de sa respiration sous sa tête. Etrangement, c'était rassurant. Elle ferma les yeux et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Elle fut surprise de sentir les bras du jeune homme se serrer un peu plus autour d'elle en réponse. Elle releva la tête et croisa ses yeux acier. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et murmura un 'bonjour', sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile de parler vraiment. Elle crut discerner un 'salut' en lisant ses lèvres. Il ne lui fit pas de sourire. Malfoy ne souriait jamais.

Ils se redressèrent en position assise et Malfoy tendit le bras pour attraper la cruche d'eau. Elle le vit soupirer et la tendre vers elle. Elle comprit quand elle ne vit plus que l'équivalent d'un verre. Le Serpentard devenait-il un brin Poufsouffle ? Elle fit un hochement de tête et but deux gorgées. Elle ne prit pas plus pour qu'il puisse boire aussi. C'était plus ou moins bien partagé. Elle lui rendit la cruche et il la prit pour boire les dernières gouttes.

Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un contre l'autre, chacun dans leurs pensées. Chacun s'ennuyait mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres que rester assis et attendre qu'on décide de leur sort. Un sort plus qu'inquiétant considérant le goût des Mangemorts pour la torture et la mort.

Le temps passa, seulement compté par la fréquence des repas. Ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, pour s'occuper, elle eut une idée et prit la main du Serpentard. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, curieux. Il releva un sourcil en voyant le léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle leva une main pour lui montrer d'attendre et de regarder. Elle plaça la main du jeune homme en un poing plus ou moins serré, le pouce levé et en fit de même. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant qu'il comprenne le jeu. Il eut un rictus amusé et se prêta au jeu de la bataille des pouces. Qu'avaient-ils d'autre à faire de toute façon ?

Ainsi, ils s'amusaient un peu dans leur malheur, occupant leurs périodes d'éveil. C'était stupide mais bon … Au point où ils en étaient …

xXxXxXx

Alors que Drago récupérait le plateau de nourriture, il remarqua quelque chose de répugnant. En lui-même, il était révolté et, il devait l'admettre, jaloux et protecteur à la fois. Queudver jetait un regard torve à Hermione Granger, un regard malsain qui sous-entendait bien des choses. Et il vit la Gryffondor pâlir rien que par ce regard.

Elle avait peur. Drago jeta un regard noir et meurtrier au Mangemort alors qu'il rapportait le plateau auprès de son amie afin qu'ils mangent ensemble. Il se glissa sous la cape et la serra contre lui, rassurant. Il la sentait trembler alors qu'elle se réfugiait dans ses bras.

Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que leur relation évolue jusque-là. Il pouvait presque dire qu'il … aimait cette femme. Il lui embrassa le haut du front. Il la sentit se figer dans ses bras avant de se redresser pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle affichait une expression incertaine. Le Serpentard glissa sur cette joue pâle une main malheureusement sale à force de vivre dans ces cachots sans le nécessaire pour maintenir une certaine hygiène. Il caressa la fossette avec son pouce avant d'embrasser Hermione sans crier gare.

Il s'écarta d'elle trois secondes plus tard pour voir sa réaction. Elle était figée de surprise. Totalement sous le choc. Puis, progressivement, il vit sa main caresser ses propres lèvres, s'interrogeant elle-même probablement sur ce qui venait de se passer. Un sourire timide apparut sur le visage de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle s'approchait pour l'embrasser en retour. Le cœur du Serpentard fit un bond dans sa poitrine, rassuré de ne pas être rejeté.

Certes elle était une Née-Moldue et lui un Sang-Pur. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de pureté du sang à préserver. Il était devenu un Sans-Nom. Il pouvait choisir avec qui il voulait être. Et ils venaient de subir tant de temps ensemble. Peut-être ne survivraient-ils pas à ce cachot. Alors pourquoi pas … Il ne voulait pas finir sa vie seul. Apparemment, elle aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, croisant doucement leurs doigts. Puis, progressivement, leur baiser s'approfondit et devint plus passionné, comme s'ils vivaient leur dernière journée. Était-elle réellement la dernière ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Ils vivaient dans l'instant, à l'écart, dans leur cellule, leur petite bulle qui n'était vue que par une seule tierce personne et encore seulement quelques minutes deux fois par jour.

Hermione vint se placer à califourchon sur les jambes de Drago et continua de l'embrasser, fourrageant progressivement ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Le Serpentard glissa de la bouche de sa dorénavant petite-amie – pouvait-il la considérer ainsi ? Il s'en fichait un peu des termes en cet instant … – et parsema sa mâchoire de baisers, se dirigeant petit à petit vers son cou pâle. Il glissa ses mains sur les formes de la Gryffondor et les serra un peu fort, remontant une main dans son dos jusque dans ses cheveux hirsutes.

Malgré tout ce temps à ne pas pouvoir se laver, son odeur n'était pas si désagréable. Il sentait qu'elle était sale, mais il l'était tout autant. A côté de cette odeur de transpiration légère, il sentait ce léger parfum sauvage qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir sur l'instant. Il savait juste qu'il l'appréciait. Tout comme il appréciait ces caresses dans son dos ainsi que la pression du corps d'Hermione contre le sien.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, leurs hormones les menèrent à aller plus loin et leurs caresses se firent plus appuyées alors qu'ils commençaient à haleter sous leur désir commun. Drago devina qu'elle devait gémir, hélas ce maudit sortilège qui les empêchait de communiquer l'empêchait également de l'entendre en ce moment. C'était très regrettable, la voix de la Gryffondor lui manquait.

Les vêtements devinrent bien vite des obstacles et Drago remercia intérieurement la jeune femme de commencer à le déshabiller. Le courage et le côté fonceur des Gryffondors. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela en premier. Enfin … peut-être … Enfin, pas aussi vite …

Et puis on s'en fout. Un Romain a dit un jour, il y a longtemps, ' _Carpe diem'_ alors Drago allait suivre ce mantra et cueillir le jour comme il venait. Et aujourd'hui, c'était sensualité et plus avec la belle femme qui partageait sa cellule. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assez rapidement en sous-vêtements, ne craignant pas le froid environnant, leurs corps brûlant de chaleur et de désir pour l'autre.

Hermione ondulait déjà au-dessus de lui, caressant délicieusement la bosse de son caleçon, faisant naître des frissons tout le long de son corps et l'amenant à lui faire vouloir encore davantage. Pendant ce temps, lui caressait son dos et vint à décrocher le soutien-gorge et libérer ses deux seins. Il en embrassa, titillant un peu le bout avec les dents sans pour autant faire du mal à sa partenaire, alors qu'il palpait l'autre avec autant de douceur et de sensualité.

Il souleva ensuite la Gryffondor pour l'allonger sur la paillasse. Il la sentit trembler légèrement et en croisant son regard, il y vit un visage souriant et un regard luxuriant. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau claire et les fit descendre progressivement vers le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait encore.

Il la caressa encore, gardant son visage à vue pour voir ses réactions. Il l'observait s'arquer délicieusement, la bouche entrouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il l'excita longuement, en vicieux Serpentard qu'il était : jouer pour l'amener à le supplier. Il appréciait chacun de ses mouvements, ses doigts se serrant sur la cape sur laquelle il l'avait allongée. Il la rendit progressivement folle et pouvait deviner qu'elle criait de plaisir sous ses doigts habiles.

Il vint l'embrasser pour s'occuper et caressait aussi distraitement son propre sexe pour le maintenir dur pour rester prêt et satisfaire cette femme sublime. Hermione le surprit à nouveau en lui sautant littéralement dessus et il se retrouva bien vite assis contre le mur de pierre, sans caleçon, et sa verge bien au chaud dans un antre humide délicieusement serré. Quand elle s'était empalé, il avait grogné de délice et l'avait vue s'arquer, la tête penchée en arrière, criant elle aussi.

Il la laissa commencer les hostilités, entamant un lent va-et-vient des plus exquis. Il parcourut son corps de caresses et frissonna à chacune des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois. Leurs souffles étaient courts alors qu'ils ondulaient ensemble, du ballet des amants. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un et à l'écoute du corps de l'autre.

Quand il la sentit accélérer la cadence, il sourit et la souleva pour lui donner moins d'appui, et par conséquent moins de contrôle. Il aimait la lenteur et prendre son temps. Il veilla à ce qu'elle se tienne bien contre lui, les bras autour de ses épaules et il la plaqua contre le mur pour continuer quelque chose de lent et sensuel. Il voulait les amener tous les deux lentement au septième ciel afin qu'ils puissent profiter de chacune des sensations.

Il accapara cette bouche divine et leurs langues bataillèrent longuement, alors que leurs corps nus commençaient à se couvrir par endroit d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Soudain, il la sentit se serrer encore plus fort contre lui à chacun de ses coups. Il pouvait la sentir presque hurler. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière. Elle était proche de la fin. Il devait admettre que lui aussi, il n'était pas loin d'y arriver.

Il choisit alors de changer de position et la retirer du mur. Il la vit frustrée lors du déplacement et sentit qu'elle essayait de ressentir plus. Il sourit à cela et l'allongea sur la paillasse. Une fois couchée, elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui afin de rester collée contre son torse et vint chercher plus de baisers. Et plus de sensations aussi. Elle ondulait son bassin contre le sien pour cela.

Une vraie tigresse. Il aimait cela. Et il accéda à sa demande en accélérant le rythme. Il observa son visage tout en faisant cela, ne voulant rien manquer de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ferma les yeux et hurlait silencieusement. Oh combien il voulait l'entendre en ce moment ! Il sentait ses ongles lui labourer le dos ainsi que ses jambes serrées autour de sa taille et ses muscles autour de sa verge, cette chaleur …

Il accéléra encore devant tant de beauté et cette femme, un véritable appel à la luxure. Il ne put plus contenir sa patience et se laissa guider par ce qu'il ressentait. La friction … le frisson … la montée de … Son sang fit un dernier tour alors qu'il se libérait enfin dans un grognement. Elle-même tremblait de délice, immobile et haletante en-dessous de lui. Il croisa son regard et la vit satisfaite, une lueur égale à ce que lui-même ressentait en cet instant.

Il lui fit alors un premier vrai sourire à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour alors qu'elle portait une main douce sur sa joue. Drago appuya son visage vers cette main avant de l'embrasser doucement et ensuite d'embrasser à nouveau ces lèvres si tentantes.

Elle se serra contre lui pour continuer à l'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent chacun assis, Hermione à califourchon sur lui, la cape les entourant pour les préserver du froid maintenant qu'ils étaient plus calmes à seulement faire un ballet de langues et non plus avec leur corps.

xXxXxXx

Hermione tenait les deux bouts de la cape entre ses doigts afin de la préserver en place alors qu'elle avait son autre main dans la chevelure du Serpentard. Cette bouche, elle en était obnubilée. Elle avait déjà eu des petits-amis avant mais aucun n'avait eu ne serait-ce que le dixième du talent de Drago Malfoy pour embrasser. Et alors ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle avait lu quelque part que la première fois pouvait être douloureuse or elle n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que du plaisir. C'était … magique ? Oui, pourquoi pas utiliser ce terme … Il définissait sa vie depuis qu'elle avait douze ans. Autrement dit, maintenant, à l'aube de ses dix-neuf ans, sept longues années.

Ses mains sur sa peau la faisaient frissonner. Même encore maintenant ! Elle quitta cette bouche et cette langue habile pour venir lui mordiller le cou. Elle sentit la même chose dans le sien. Elle pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Ce mouvement amena une nouvelle sensation. Enfin … nouvelle, plus vraiment après ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter mais …

Hmmm … délicieux. Et si … ? Est-ce qu'elle oserait l'amener à l'attaquer à nouveau ? Elle réfléchit un instant à cette idée alors qu'il lui embrassait le haut de la poitrine. Il l'avait bien torturée non ? C'était certes délicieux mais c'était de la torture ! Non ? Et puis, zut ! C'était soit ça, soit la bataille des pouces ! Et elle avait envie de recommencer !

Elle répéta alors le mouvement. Rien que cela, la fit à nouveau frémir alors que le pénis à moitié au repos de Drago touchait un de ses points sensibles. Et elle le répéta encore. Elle sentit ensuite les deux mains du Serpentard sur ses fesses qui l'encourageaient à continuer de bouger dans ce sens. Elle sentit que le membre se dressait en-dessous d'elle, se faisant de plus en plus dur. Et la caresse qu'il faisait contre son clitoris l'amena à se redresser plus pour le glisser en elle.

De là, ils reprirent leurs ébats, d'abord avec lenteur et sensualité, s'embrassant en même temps, attisant encore plus le désir de l'autre à chaque caresse, à chaque aller-retour. Puis, elle accéléra. Elle fut contente qu'il lui laisse le plein contrôle cette fois, au lieu de la soulever pour la plaquer contre le mur.

Elle observa son visage et vit ses yeux briller étrangement, tel un métal en fusion. Elle voyait sa pomme d'Adam bouger au rythme de ses grognements. Elle pouvait les sentir, là, sous son torse musclé.

Puis quand elle sentit la petite flamme devenir un véritable brasier dans son corps, elle accéléra encore. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa frustration de sentir les bras du Serpentard l'entourer pour la ralentir. Elle croisa son regard et y vit cette lueur vicieuse, exactement la même. Il n'oserait pas encore, si ?! Maudit Serpentard et …

Elle ne put continuer ses insultes mentales quand elle se sentit soulevée et allongée une fois encore sur la paillasse. La cape ne les recouvrait plus. Elle chercha à accélérer pour plus de sensations, cette brûlure exquise. Elle ne fut en réalité plus que frustration car il avait à nouveau et le contrôle et ce sourire amusé, presque espiègle alors qu'il s'immobilisait à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait plus.

Prendre son temps, mais quand on sent ça, cette sensation… ce besoin ! Elle voulait l'assouvir, là, maintenant, TOUT DE SUITE ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Elle le laissa reprendre les choses lentement, rongeant son frein du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais … Merlin ! Qu'elle voulait encore ressentir cette sensation de bonheur et de volupté parfaite ! C'était … le paradis. Elle voulait y retourner.

Progressivement, elle sentit qu'elle y arrivait et … Nouvelle frustration ! Elle fusilla Drago du regard quand il ressortit. Elle se sentait comme vidée et tout simplement en manque ! Elle se laissa rapidement faire quand il la souleva et la plaça à quatre pattes. La … levrette ? Cela s'appelait comme ça, non ? Et …

Oh Merlin !

Elle s'arqua quand il la pénétra à nouveau. D'abord, lentement, caressant son dos, ses cuisses, attrapant ses cheveux. Elle se sentait à nouveau pleine et complète. Quant à la sensation, elle était légèrement différente … et tout aussi délicieuse.

Puis, elle le sentit moins souvent mais avec plus de force, de profondeur. Chaque coup de rein l'amenait un peu plus loin. Puis, à cela s'ajouta la vitesse… Il n'existait rien dans le monde comparable à cela… Elle manquait de mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle aimait cela. Non, correction, elle adorait cela ! A la folie ! Drago Malfoy était un Dieu !

Il la pilonnait de plus en plus, serrant délicieusement ses hanches afin de garder une prise sur elle. Elle se sentit partir haut, partir loin, … Quand elle sentit la délicieuse fin approcher, elle se redressa pour venir attraper cette bouche. Elle se décala légèrement pour pouvoir se tenir dans cette position en équilibre précaire et joua avec cette langue tentatrice. Les mains de Drago se déplacèrent alors sur sa poitrine, une se glissant ensuite vicieusement entre ses cuisses pour la caresser à l'avant pendant qu'il la prenait toujours.

Elle vit les étoiles et retomba légèrement en avant, tremblotante, les deux mains contre le mur. Drago la serra alors de ses deux bras pour la maintenir contre son torse puissant et accéléra une dernière fois avant de se libérer et de s'appuyer lui-même contre la paroi d'une main, haletant dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle sentit la pression de sa libération à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se dégagea d'elle une minute plus tard puis se coucha.

Hermione le rejoignit et ils s'endormirent ensemble, épuisés mais … heureux ? En tous cas, ils se sentaient moins seuls.

xXxXxXx

Drago fut réveillé en sursaut alors qu'il se sentait tiré par la jambe. Il se redressa et vit Hermione hurler alors qu'elle était emportée par Queudver. Elle était encore nue … et son regard chocolat était désespéré, apeuré même. Le Serpentard se leva, faisant fi de sa propre nudité et partit à l'assaut du Mangemort afin de lui faire lâcher prise.

Qu'il laisse Hermione tranquille ! Son Hermione ! Sa lionne ! Pas la sienne ! Il n'en était pas digne !

Il lui décocha un coup de poing mais reçut en retour un sortilège vicieux. Il tomba à terre en hurlant. Il trouva quand même la force de se redresser alors que le sortilège apposé sur la cellule n'était plus actif pour la Gryffondor qui venait d'en être sortie.

« DRAGO ! » hurlait Hermione.

Ce cri le déchira et il jeta un regard haineux à Queudver alors qu'il courrait vers lui. La grille fut refermée et le Mangemort hors de portée de ses bras.

« JE TE TUERAI ! » hurla-t-il.

« Je ne t'entends pas misérable, » ricana Queudver.

Drago le pointa alors du doigt avant de passer son index le long de sa gorge comme s'il voulait la trancher. Le Mangemort ricana.

« Commence déjà par sortir d'ici, Sans-Nom, avant de faire des promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. »

L'homme plongea son nez dans la chevelure d'Hermione pour humer son odeur. Elle se débattait mais le Serpentard savait que sans la magie, elle ne pouvait pas égaler les hommes sur le plan physique. Il vit un sourire pervers sur le visage du Mangemort. Il attrapa les barreaux avec rage et les serra si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent. Il était impuissant alors qu'il devinait le sort de sa Gryffondor.

Il vit Hermione disparaître en hurlant, nue comme un vers. Il pria juste qu'il puisse la revoir. Il se revêtit et ne put faire qu'une seule chose, attendre. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il détestait cela. Pourtant il était connu pour sa patience. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ne pas savoir si Hermione était en vie, si elle était morte. Il savait, du moins, il devinait qu'elle souffrait, torturée surtout d'un point de vue psychologique.

Il marcha de long en large pour faire passer le temps, gardant ses yeux fixés sur la porte menant aux niveaux supérieurs. Il patienta ce qu'il pensait être une éternité, deux éternités même, rongeant son frein, impuissant. Il en était frustré.

Une journée et une nuit, après autant de temps à vivre silencieusement à ses côtés dans ce putride cachot. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir. Pas ainsi ! Il pria Magia, Merlin, et tous les autres grands sorciers qui lui passaient par la tête de leur venir en aide.

Elle lui revint bien plus tard, blessée, tremblante et totalement traumatisée. Il l'attrapa immédiatement pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Elle pleurait et perdait un peu de sang.

« Elle était délicieuse, » ricana Queudver en refermant la porte de la cellule. « Fougueuse. Elle s'est débattue pendant des heures avant de se montrer docile. Encore quelques fois et elle sera bien dressée. Une vraie petite pute ! »

Drago serra sa Gryffondor contre lui, rassurant, alors qu'il fusillait le Mangemort du regard. Il éprouvait tant de haine envers cet homme. Il avait fait l'acte le plus immonde de toute l'humanité et il l'avait fait sur _sa_ petite-amie ! Dès qu'il sortirait, il le tuerait lentement. Il en fit la promesse.

Queudver ricana et partit, laissant les deux prisonniers seuls. Le Serpentard souleva Hermione et la mena sur leur paillasse. Elle pleurait silencieusement, tremblante. Il l'aida à se vêtir et la serra contre lui, la couvrant de sa cape. Il était en colère et il avait peur. Mais il était aussi rassuré de la savoir encore en vie.

La question était pour combien de temps encore …

Hermione s'endormit contre lui, ne cessant de pleurer même dans son sommeil. Il la serra contre lui et s'endormit à son tour, veillant à ce qu'elle soit entre lui et le mur. Ainsi, si cet enfoiré revenait, il serait obligé de l'affronter avant de récupérer la Gryffondor afin de lui faire du mal. Il ne le tolérerait pas une seconde fois.

xXxXxXx

« _Stupefix ! »_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il connaissait cette voix. Elle l'avait effrayé sur le coup mais il était rassuré de l'entendre. D'autant plus rassuré quand il vit Queudver tomber à quelques mètres de lui. Potter était juste derrière, hors de la cellule, accompagné de Weasley et … Dobby ?! Il récupéra la baguette du Mangemort afin de pouvoir se défendre si nécessaire.

Le rouquin menaça Drago de sa baguette. Ce dernier n'y fit pas spécialement attention. Il se chargea plutôt de réveiller Hermione. Ses amis étaient venus la sauver. Ils allaient sortir de cet enfer. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était pâle et portait encore la trace de ses larmes. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en voyant le corps de Queudver à terre.

Le Serpentard la tint fermement contre lui d'un bras alors qu'il tournait l'autre, armé, vers le Mangemort. Il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il annula le sort sur la cellule afin qu'il puisse dire au monstre le fond de sa pensée et mettre sa promesse à exécution. Il avait été éduqué dans la famille Malfoy. Il n'en portait peut-être plus le nom mais le reste y était. Et un Malfoy tient toujours ses promesses.

Il repoussa le corps de Queudver à une certaine distance avant de le réveiller. Il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de parler.

« Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais, Queudver, » siffla le Serpentard.

« Malfoy, » fit Potter.

« La ferme, Potter, » rétorqua Drago. « Il a touché Hermione ! Il lui a … Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin ! »

« Il sera condamné ! »

« Il a déjà fui une fois la justice ! Il recommencera ! C'est un sale rat couard ! Je ne laisserais jamais cela se produire ! On est en guerre. Il y a des morts des deux côtés. Et ce sale pervers mérite cent fois plus que la mort. J'aurais préféré le torturer avant mais puisque vous êtes là, je suppose que je n'ai pas le temps. » Il porta son regard acier sur le Mangemort, meurtrier. « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Le rayon vert partit immédiatement et Queudver s'effondra sur le sol. Mort. Drago souleva ensuite Hermione qui tremblait toujours et s'approcha des deux Gryffondors et de l'elfe.

« Fais-nous sortir d'ici, Dobby ! » ordonna-t-il. « Tous ! »

L'elfe tendit les mains et ils disparurent tous de ces sinistres cachots, laissant un cadavre derrière eux.

xXxXxXx

_Dix ans plus tard_

Hermione observait son mari bercer leur petit garçon de trois ans afin qu'ils aient un peu de calme le soir, il était doué pour le coucher. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait le mettre au lit, Lucian piquait une crise et courait dans toute la maison. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus le suivre.

Alors Drago s'en occupait. Il était excellent à cela. Le meilleur papa du monde. Quand elle le vit coucher leur petit prince, elle s'approcha et colla son ventre arrondi dans le dos de son époux. Elle observa les cheveux paille de son fils qui dormait déjà profondément. Définitivement, Drago avait un don avec les enfants.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers elle et cueillit son menton avec douceur pour lui faire lever la tête. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en glissant une main sur son ventre. Hermione sentit un coup. La petite – elle savait déjà que c'était une fille – était contente. Elle décala la main de son mari pour qu'il puisse en profiter lui aussi.

« Vigoureuse déjà, » murmura-t-il. « Du caractère, tout comme sa mère. »

Hermione rit doucement au compliment alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre afin de ne pas réveiller leur petit Lucian. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon et Drago l'embrassa encore tendrement avant de descendre pour donner des baisers à leur petite princesse. La Gryffondor sourit, attendrie alors qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux courts de son époux.

Ce dernier finit par se lever et se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour en ressortir un petit objet fin.

« Cela te tente ? » demanda-t-il en le lui montrant.

« Titanic ? Serais-tu dans ta période romantique, Drago ? » fit-elle, amusée.

« Je suis tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu es heureuse, 'Mione, » répondit-il avec un sourire radieux. « Alors ? »

« Va pour Titanic alors. »

L'homme glissa le DVD dans l'appareil moldu et vint s'installer dans le canapé. Hermione s'installa confortablement contre lui et ensemble, leurs mains entremêlées sur son ventre rond, ils regardèrent leur film en amoureux.

FIN


End file.
